drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck (currency)
Ducks are Drawception's currency. Drawception's original currency was in the form of Coins, which were replaced by Ducks on July 14th, 2018.https://drawception.com/forums/general/46504/ducks-have-officially-eaten-the-coins/ = Obtaining Ducks = Official These official ways are provided within the game itself. The Duck Store Ducks can be obtained from The Duck Store for real life money. There are 5 packages available: Buying one of these packages also gives you Drawception Gold, which among other things lets you give ducks to other players. Passing the Troll Throttle If a user manages to get 32 completed games, and as a result passes the Troll Throttle, they receive 150 ducks as a reward. Contests Ducks can also be obtained from winning Contests. The prize amount varies, but prizes of 25, 50 and 100 ducks have been seen. Contests do have an entry cost of 3 ducks per entry. Kind Donation Drawception Gold players have the ability to give ducks to panels, comments, or forum posts that they like using the emote system. https://drawception.com/forums/general/46771/new-feature-give-a-duck/ You will know when a player has donated a duck when you see a notification saying "Holy duck! A kind stranger gave you a duck for your caption/drawing/comment/forum post." Do not beg for ducks. Unofficial The Duck Tank The Duck Tank is a forum thread in the general forum based on the TV show "Shark Tank", where users have to provide a compelling pitch in order to get investors (Drawception Gold players) to gift them ducks. This thread has gained quite a lot of controversy since many see it (or use it) as a place for begging. Removed These methods of obtaining ducks were removed with changes to Drawception. Levelling Before Levels were replaced with the Troll Throttle, players were able to receive a duck reward for levelling up. Uses Ducks, being the currency of Drawception, can be used in quite a few ways. The Art Store The most prominent (and useful) way of spending your ducks is The Art Store, where one can buy various things such as Background Layer, Cover Creator and various themes. Creating games When creating a game, it is possible to purchase extras such as Draw First, Vet Mode, NSFW (18+), Blitz Mode and Bonus Game (available if a player tries to make a game before their 44 hour cooldown is up). Of these, Vet Mode and Bonus Game have varying costs based on supply and demand, while Draw First is fixed at 8 ducks for non-Drawception Gold players, while it is free for Drawception Gold players. Entering contests Contests require an entry fee before entering. Usually this entry fee is 3 ducks. It is possible to enter a contest multiple times, and each time the entry fee will be deducted, however it is only possible to win once in each category. Winners of contests will receive a duck reward. Donating Drawception Gold players have the ability to give panels, comments and forum posts a duck by using the emote system by selecting the duck icon in the emotes list. This is anonymous, with other players only able to see how many ducks were given, unlike with the other emotes where they could also see who used that emote. https://drawception.com/forums/general/46771/new-feature-give-a-duck/ Hovering over the duck will just display a random message instead. Duckflation On June 12, 2019, the overall number of ducks was tripled, which extended to players' inventories, and the price of items in the Art Store. This was done in order to encourage duck gifting, as a result of each duck being less valuable.https://drawception.com/forums/general/53221/duckflation/ References Category:Game Mechanics